Como dois desconhecidos
by Driih
Summary: Draco e Hermione Malfoy. O casal perfeito, com filhos perfeitos e vida perfeita aos olhos de toda a sociedade bruxa. Mas algo de estranho está acontecendo, algo está afetando esta ‘perfeição’, algo que nem o bruxo mais poderoso poderia suspeitar


**Título:** Como dois desconhecidos.

**Autor:** Driih Rinaldo

**Ship:** Draco M./Hermione G.

**Classificação:** R

**Gênero:** Romance Dramático

**Notas:** Pós Hogwarts. Ignorem o epílogo de DH para Draco e Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da loira inglesa, okays?

**Sinopse:** Draco e Hermione Malfoy. O casal perfeito, com filhos perfeitos e vida perfeita aos olhos de toda a sociedade bruxa. Mas algo de estranho está acontecendo, algo está afetando esta 'perfeição', algo que nem o bruxo mais poderoso poderia suspeitar. Alguma coisa está errada, alguma coisa não se encaixa. O que está acontecendo? O que está fazendo Draco e Hermione viverem como dois desconhecidos?

**-----**

**Capitulo 1: Lembranças**

- Hermione, você aceita ser a dona do meu coração pra sempre? – Draco disse, ajoelhado em frente à poltrona em que Hermione se sentava, segurando sua mão esquerda, na qual estava uma aliança – Aceita?

- Só se você aceitar ser o dono do meu coração pra sempre! – foi a vez de Hermione dizer, enquanto se ajoelhava perto de Draco, colocando suas mãos em seu ombro.

Ambos estavam ajoelhados, olhando profundamente um nos olhos do outro. Ele mergulhando naquele castanho apaixonado dela, naqueles olhos pelos quais ele havia se apaixonado dez anos atrás, se procurando naqueles olhos que ainda emitiam um amor quase palpável. Ela tentando encontrar naqueles olhos cinzas, agora frios e distantes, o garoto pelo qual ela havia se apaixonado, tentando se encontrar naqueles olhos que se tornavam cada vez mais distantes.

- Aiih! Jura? Jura que foi assim? Que lindo, mamãe! – a pequena Kathleen pulava no lugar, batendo as pequenas mãozinhas, com os olhinhos brilhando – Aiih, papai! Isso foi tão romântico!

- Não, Kath! Isso não foi romântico! Foi nojento! – disse Kevin fingindo que vomitava – Papai, eu realmente não acredito que você fez isso! Foi tão... tão... tão... argh!

O casal ria da reação dos filhos, os dois tão diferentes...

Kevin tinha nove anos e literalmente puxou ao pai; era loiro com os olhos acinzentados, uma cópia em miniatura de Draco, incluindo no humor. Kathleen tinha sete anos e tinha os traços da mãe; o cabelinho cheio, mas loiro, olhos castanhos; era muito inteligente e tinha uma imaginação fértil até demais.

- Kevin é seu filho, não há duvidas! – Hermione disse descontraída, se levantando do chão ainda rindo.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso. Olhe só pra ele, é minha cara! – Draco também se levantou, mas disse isso serio demais para a situação – E, além disso, você nunca me trairia, não é mesmo?

- Te trair? Draco, de onde você tirou isso? – Hermione se aproximou de Draco lentamente, passando novamente os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o olhando nos olhos – Eu não te traí nunca, e acredite em mim, isso nunca vai acontecer. – a mulher o beijou de leve os lábios – Nunca! Eu te amo demais pra fazer isso.

- Ah! Então tá. – Draco se afastou, desviando o olhar da esposa para os filhos, que estavam em pé de guerra.

- Kath, acorda! Nenhum príncipe vai vir te buscar em um cavalo branco perguntando se você quer dar o coração pra ele! – Kevin dizia enquanto lutava contra a irmã, que insistia em enfiar a mão por dentro do nariz dele.

- Vai sim! Um príncipe vai vir me buscar sim! E pára de falar que não ele não vem! – Kathleen pegou a varinha do pai, que estava em cima da mesinha, e ameaçou colocar no nariz do irmão – Fala que meu príncipe vem! Fala agora! Ou então eu enfio isso no teu nariz!

- Crianças! Chega! Parem de brigar! – Hermione pegou Kathleen no colo, a afastando de Kevin e tirando a varinha da mão dela – Quantas vezes eu já falei que não pode pegar a varinha do papai, hein mocinha? – Kathleen ficou vermelha, mas ainda tentava arrancar os cabelos do irmão – E nem bater no teu irmão! – mas os dois continuavam a querer brigar – SENTADOS OS DOIS! AGORA!

As crianças se sentaram cada uma em um canto do sofá, quietos de cabeça baixa. A mãe raramente gritava com eles, sempre procurava resolver tudo na base da conversa.

- Ok. Agora CHEGA! – Hermione olhou para Kevin demoradamente, e fez o mesmo com Kath – Você sabem que não devem brigar! Ainda mais por bobagens como essas! Se o príncipe da Kath vier um dia a gente vai ficar sabendo! Não precisamos ver vocês dois se atracarem feito animais! Agora vocês vão pro quarto para pensarem no que fizeram. E eu não quero ouvir um pio de lá, entendido? Ótimo! Agora vão! JÁ!

Os dois saíram correndo escada a cima, Kevin batendo o pé forte e Kath chorando; Hermione os acompanhou com os olhos nos quais estava instalado um olhar amedrontador. Ela não percebeu, mas Draco a olhava com orgulho, por ter sido ele quem havia a ensinado a repreender os filhos quando necessário; e havia algo mais em seu olhar, algo como saudades ou coisa parecida. Mas essa confusão de sentimentos nos olhos de Draco logo foi substituída por uma frieza implacável ao perceberem a aproximação de Hermione.

A morena se aproximou vagarosamente de Draco com um leve sorriso se formando nos lábios, passando as mãos por sua cintura, o abraçando forte e se aninhando em seu peito; o loiro não a abraçou, nem a afastou, apenas a ignorou friamente, demonstrando a total indiferença que ele sentia em relação a ela. Hermione percebeu essa rejeição, mas nada disse; apenas murmurou algo sobre ir para o quarto e subiu as escadas calmamente.

Draco observou a esposa subir as escadas daquele jeito que a fazia parecer desprotegida e sentiu seu coração murchar até virar apenas um grãozinho; ele queria abraçá-la, que senti-la perto, queria tê-la novamente para si... mas se sentia sujo demais para sequer olhar para ela.

Após um tempo, Draco também subiu as escadas lentamente, e estava tão desolado quanto a esposa, tentando desesperadamente achar uma solução para a bola de neve que tua vida se tornou. Ao entrar no quarto avistou Hermione enrolada apenas em uma toalha, com os cabelos úmidos, ainda penteando-os. Ela, de primeiro, não notou a presença dele, mas logo o perfume tão conhecido chegou aos seus sentidos e ela virou o rosto para olha-lo.

Eles se encararam por um longo momento, cada um analisando e memorizando as faces do outro, detalhe por detalhe. Foi Hermione quem quebrou o contato visual primeiro, desviando os olhos para o espelho para acabar de pentear os cabelos.

- Parece que os nossos dois anjinhos estão calmos agora. Pararam de brigar e já estão dormindo. – Hermione dizia com um sorriso no rosto, ainda fixando seu reflexo no espelho – Você se lembra de quando eu entrei em trabalho de parto do Kevin? Nós estávamos na casa da minha mãe, que estava fazendo sapatinhos pro bebê, quando eu disse que ia no banheiro e a bolsa estourou no meio do caminho. – Hermione colocou uma camisola branca simples, enquanto Draco tirava a camisa e a calça; ambos ainda olhando para direções opostas – Você ficou tão nervoso! Não sabia se aparatava, se me pegava no colo, se chamava o medico. Acabou por me colocar no carro do meu pai e tentar dirigir-lo, até que meu pai tomou a chave das tuas mãos e nos levou à porta do St. Mungus.

Hermione foi se deitar ao lado de Draco rindo das lembranças do nascimento do primeiro filho. A mulher tocou o braço do marido, forçando-o a virar-se para encará-la. Ela passou levemente a mão pelos cabelos de Draco e desceu a mão vagarosamente pelo seu maxilar, sentindo cada um de seus poros; descendo a mão ainda pelo rosto chegou ao queixo, no qual apertou levemente. Olhou demoradamente seus lábios e os tocou com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo Draco fechar os olhos e virar o rosto bruscamente.

- E o nascimento de Kath já foi diferente – Hermione deitou-se de costas na cama e cruzou as mãos em cima da barriga – Eu estava te visitando no St. Mungus quando a bolsa estourou em plena recepção! – um sorriso passou pelo rosto de Hermione – A moça da recepção deu um grito e tanto! Nem você soube o que fazer direito. Chamaram o médico que estava de plantão e me levaram para a sala de cirurgia. Precisaram te dar calmante nos dois partos. Sinceramente Draco... como você consegue curar tantos casos de doenças mágicas e não consegue fazer o parto dos próprios filhos?

- Hermione, eu vivi tudo isso. – Draco resmungou, ao invés de responder à pergunta da esposa – Já não é suficiente falar isso quase todo dia para os nossos filhos, eu tenho que ouvir você tagarelando no meu ouvido? – Draco sentiu uma pontada na garganta. Sabia que estava machucando ela mais do que a si mesmo, mas era a única saída que ele via naquele momento – Eu quero dormir. Amanhã eu tenho plantão. Você só vai para aquela livraria e não faz nada! Agora cala a boca e me deixa quieto, okay?

A morena mirou os cabelos platinados do marido, um pouco bagunçados pelo movimento de virar o corpo. Ele havia mudado muito nos últimos tempos. Antes ele lhe dava carinho, amor, atenção; agora ele era mais frio que uma pedra de gelo. Hermione sentiu grossas lagrimas embaçarem sua visão, logo o cabelo de Draco não passava de um borrão loiro. As lagrimas apenas aumentavam a vontade de chorar. Como ele podia ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Porque ele estava assim? O que havia acontecido? Hermione se virou e tapou o rosto com o travesseiro. Não queria que Draco a ouvisse chorar e reclamasse novamente.

-----

**N/A:** erm... como é que se faz uma N/A descente? Oo  
Bom, o que eu espero realmente é que gostem. Só isso.

Agradeço a todos por terem lido o capítulo todo para chegar nesta N/A; e agradeço mais ainda aos que apertam o botãozinho roxo ali em baixo e deixam sua opinião, gostando ou odiando.

Acho que é só isso...

Beeijos ;

**Driih Rinaldo**


End file.
